


There is blood on the moon tonight

by Leya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting accused of being weak Alpha Castiel’s in desperate need of presenting the community a pregnant mate before they rip him apart and take away his chosen one. Dean is barren but he also is the love of his life and Castiel will do everything to keep him safe. Even if it means hurting Gabriel in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is blood on the moon tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnkink-meme. Prompt: Werewolf AU. Castiel is, despite his shy demeanour, an alpha male. All he wants is a litter of his own but his Betas, Dean and Sam, are not able to bear his children. So he chooses his brother Gabriel to give birth to his children. Gabriel’s NOT happy about Castiel’s idea and tries to leave. But Castiel won’t let him and uses Sam and Dean’s help to keep Gabriel in place while he breeds him.
> 
> I’ve changed the prompt a little bit to make it work.

The moment the door fell shut behind him Castiel closed his eyes and leaned against the thick wood in deeply felt exhaustion.

He was just returning from a visit to the leader of their community and said meeting had left him shaken and upset – without the slightest clue what to do to change his current situation. He had talked to Bobby for hours and although he knew that Bobby really liked him, helping him would put the older Alpha’s life into danger – and that was a risk Castiel never wanted the other male to take.

The young Alpha heaved a sigh and made his way over to the living-room. He felt lost and alone, the burden of being responsible for the lives not only of his mate but their brothers as well made it nearly impossible for him to think straight.

There was no need to worry, though, Castiel suddenly realised. When he couldn’t find a way to fulfil the demands of the community he was as good as dead anyway.

"Hey."

The soft footsteps of his brother made him look up and Castiel forced himself to smile. "Hello Gabriel."

His brother looked at him with a worried expression on his face. "What happened? You have been gone for more than four hours."

"I know." Castiel rubbed his hand over his face and sat down on the couch. "Azazel and Alistair went to Bobby and brought to his attention that I have failed our community."

As their chosen leader Bobby was responsible for seeing to it that every member of their community followed the rules that kept them from tearing out each others throats. To keep the volatile Alphas of their community in check there could never be any exceptions to the rules. For no-one.

"What do you mean, failed?!" Gabriel asked sharply and stared unbelievingly at his younger brother. "How could you have failed the community? You have a mate, you are taking care of me and Sammy and you volunteered to guard the border area. Not to mention all the times you helped out in the hospital."

"You know as well as I do that it doesn’t matter. Not when I have been accused of being weak because I have been mated for more than two years now without producing an heir to our bloodline."

Gabriel briefly closed his eyes, before sitting down next to his brother on the couch. "Don’t worry. We will find a way to..."

"No." Castiel smiled sadly and shook his head. "Azazel brought an official charge against me to Bobby. He accused me of being weak, of being unable to fulfil my duties as an Alpha. Bobby has to react."

Gabriel sighed. "How long?"

"In three full moons time from now I have present the council a mate, pregnant with my offspring. I don’t know what to do."

They remained silent for a while.

"You need to take another mate." Gabriel stated suddenly and held up his hand when Castiel started to protest. "Please listen to me. You promised Dean to never take another mate beside him but you have to face the truth, Castiel. Dean is barren and Sam is an Alpha like you are, or at least he will be after his initiation. You need to mate again or you will lose Dean to Alistair. You know damn well that he always wanted him."

"I know but... I promised, Gabriel."

"What do you think Dean will do when the council finds you guilty and rips out your throat in front of him and Sammy?" The smaller male told him, barely restraining himself from yelling at his stubborn brother. "How will he feel when Alistair claims him? Or when he has to watch Sammy being dragged away by Azazel? You have to..."

"Don’t you think I know what’s at stake?!" Castiel interrupted him harshly and clenched his fists in a sudden outburst of anger. "Do you believe that I don’t care about Dean getting mated to one of the most hideous and cruel butchers our world has ever seen? Or that Sammy will get taken in by Azazel who will do everything to break him just to have a meek little puppy under his command?"

Castiel took a deep breath and looked into the shocked amber eyes of his older brother. "And do you really think I’m able to forget that you depend on me as well? That my brother will be thrown out into the streets, condemned to whore himself, just because he has no Alpha to chose a proper mate for him?"

"Cass..."

"Leave me alone, Gabriel. Please. I need to think about it."

Gabriel silently got to his feet. When he reached the door his brother’s voice stopped him on the threshold.

“Wait.” Castiel gnawed thoughtfully on his bottom lip until he suddenly seemed to come to a decision. "Maybe you are right. Tell Dean that I want to see him."

 

+++

 

"Gabriel?"

The older male looked up from where he was working on a shopping list and found himself confronted with a rather nervous looking Sam.

"Yes?" Gabriel stood up quickly, eyeing the fidgeting youth with concern. Although Sam had outgrown him by several inches by now and was almost old enough for his initiation, Gabriel still vividly remembered the hungry, neglected child Sam had been right before Castiel mated Dean and took both of them in.

He had done his best to get the brothers on their feet again after their parents were killed by Azazel and he succeeded. Sam and Dean were both strong and healthy young males. Just to look at them made Gabriel proud.

"Is everything alright? You look a little bit pale, Sammy. Do you need something?"

"No. Nothing. It’s just... Castiel wants to see you in his study."

"Okay." Gabriel placed his pen on the table and followed Sam to the small room his brother used to work in.

Castiel was sitting behind his desk, looking tired and worn out. Dean was seated on the windowsill with his gaze focused on his mate and an angry frown marring his handsome features.

Whatever they had been talking about – their conversation obviously hadn’t gone particularly well.

"You wanted to see me?"

Castiel nodded shortly and gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. "Please sit down, Gabriel. There are a few things we need to talk about."

His voice sounded cold and emotionless and for a short moment Gabriel felt a twinge of worry but he quickly brushed it aside. After what had happened earlier that day Castiel had every right to be angry.

"I have talked to Dean and although we don’t agree its my decision to make and I have..."

"I’m out of here." Dean stated abruptly. He got up and crossed the room with big strides. His face was a mask of anger and pity and again Gabriel felt the first stirrings of something dark and sinister unfolding.

Seconds later the door slammed shut behind his brothers mate and for a moment it seemed as if Castiel wanted to follow Dean but then he just shook his head and turned his attention back to Gabriel.

"Please let me assure you that I love you, Gabriel. But I can’t afford to lose Dean. He is my life."

Gabriel frowned, feeling thoroughly confused by now. "I know that, Cass. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to understand that it hasn’t been easy for me to make this decision. It hurts me to even think about it but there is no alternative."

"Something tells me I won’t like where this is going." Gabriel swallowed hard. His mind was racing through several possibilities that would probably solve his brothers problem and none of them were overly pleasant for him.

"I’ve decided to follow your advice and take another mate. Someone strong enough to bear my children, someone who loves me enough to accept that he will never be my chosen one because Dean will always be the one close to my heart."

Castiel’s voice trailed off as he obviously searched for the right words. Finally he seemed to come to the conclusion that there was no way to whitewash what he was going to say and continued quickly.

"That only leaves one choice for me – you."

It took Gabriel several minutes to come out of the shocked silence he fell into the moment his brother made his announcement. When he finally found his voice again it sounded pathetically thin in his own ears.

"What are you talking about?"

Castiel licked his lips, a sure sign of his nervousness. "I’m talking about of you being the one I have chosen to bear my children."

"Cass, I hate breaking it to you but I’m your brother. You’re supposed to search a mate for me, that’s true, but you are definitely not the one I had in mind."

"It’s the only solution."

"No."

"Gabriel..." Castiel’s voice turned dangerous. "It’s not for you to question my decisions. I will take you as my mate and there is nothing you can do about it."

"The hell I can’t! You are completely out of your mind when you think I’ll just lay back, spread my legs and let you breed me. You are my brother for fucks sake!"

The older male shot out of his chair and was already halfway to the door when Sam stepped forward, determinedly blocking his path.

"Get out of my way, Sam."

"Gabriel, please. We’ve talked about it and there is definitely no other way to..."

"Oh, so you are on his side now?" Gabriel viciously spat at the distinctively uncomfortable looking youth. "I’m disappointed in you Sam. I never thought I would see the day you’re betraying me. I raised you and all you do is to stab me in the back!"

Strong hands were forcing him to turn around and then Gabriel was confronted with the cold blue eyes of his brother.

"Listen to me and listen well, Gabriel. Everything I do I’m doing for my family. I love Dean. He is the love of my life and there is nothing I won’t do to keep him safe." Castiel pushed him back and Gabriel collided with Sam’s hard muscled body. Strong arms closed around him from behind, effectively keeping him in place.

"Don’t you see that taking you as my mate will kill two birds with one stone? I’ll have a mate who will give birth to my children and you won’t have to worry about being tossed out in the street if something happens to me." Their gaze met and for a short moment Castiel turned back into the sweet and caring little brother he had been all his life. "I’m sorry, Gabriel. I really am. But you have to understand that I can’t risk losing Dean."

"You fucking hypocrite!" Gabriel snarled in response and tried once again to break free. The knowledge of being betrayed by his own brother hurt far too much to let him care about the consequences anymore. "All those things you told about being worried about me were nothing but a lie! There is nothing stopping you from taking a mate from another pack! But that would mess up your plans, because you’re just looking for someone who won’t be a threat to your precious little Dean! You really are an Alpha to the core. Arrogant, ruthless…"

"I’ll advice you shut your mouth", Castiel growled in barely hidden anger and grabbing the collar of Gabriel’s shirt with one swift movement he ripped the soft fabric apart. When the remnants slid to the floor the young Alpha took a step back, eyes hungrily tracing the smooth outlines of the lithe body of his brother. "I never realised how pretty you are."

"Fuck you!"

Castiel’s eyes narrowed dangerously. "Get him over to my desk. And then leave us alone."

Sam strengthened the grip he had on Gabriel, fingers digging almost painfully into the soft skin of his shoulders, and although the smaller male still struggled against the hold he had on him, Sam had no problems to drag him over to Castiel’s desk, forcing him to lie face down on the cold surface.

The last thing Gabriel noticed was Sam’s pitiful gaze before Castiel took over. A hard shove knocked his knees apart and then the Alpha stepped up behind him, hands soothingly stroking Gabriel’s waist for a moment, before he reached around, fumbling with the clasp of his brother’s trousers and quickly pushing them down.

"I really wish I didn’t have to do that."

There was no room for Gabriel to answer, not with the superior weight of his brother pinning him down, rendering him immobile and helpless. The warmth Castiel emanated nearly suffocated him with its intensity but Gabriel knew all too well that this was merely the beginning. Soon the warmth turned into burning heat, hot greedy hands roamed possessively over his skin, leaving irrevocable trails of pain and hurt and shame.

Gabriel bit down hard on his lower lip to keep himself from screaming when Castiel forced his way inside his reluctant body, ruthlessly pushing forward until he finally bottomed out.

"Beautiful... you are so beautiful..." Castiel leaned forward, covering the smaller body with his. Slowly he started moving.

Every thrust brought fresh tears to Gabriel’s eyes but Castiel just ignored him, his speed increasing. Hungry lips were searching the nape of Gabriel’s neck.

Sharp teeth broke his skin and with a lustful moan Castiel reached completion. Almost immediately the young Alpha stilled every movement, careful to keep his seed inside his mate.  
For long moments they stayed in exactly the same position and although he knew that it most likely was too late Gabriel silently prayed for a miracle, for a little wonder that would keep Castiel from wanting him.

The warmth of his brother’s seed gathered inside of him slowly intensified and Gabriel closed his eyes, desperately ignoring the soft golden glow of a beginning pregnancy spreading over his skin.

_"Mine..."_

The possessive growl of an Alpha claiming his mate quickly changed into a powerful howl, proudly announcing his newly accomplished ownership.

 

END


End file.
